neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Ryghts
Rei Ryghts, known as Rei Kiseijou (キセイジョウ・レイ, Kiseijou Rei) in the Japanese version, is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of the fallen nation once known as Tari in the Ultra Dimension's Gamindustri. She represents the Atari 2600. Her personality undergoes an extreme change between her human and goddess forms, going from a meek, apologetic, and fearful woman to a megalomaniacal despot. Rei is the main antagonist of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and its remake. However in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin, she is a friend of the CPUs. Other Appearances Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Rei Ryghts appears in the Volume 4 and plays an important role as a friend of the goddesses. Rei Ryghts is the "Demon Lord" sealed by the Kabosu Emeralds, Plutia and Peashy. She first appears in Chapter 31. During which, Rei realizes she has no memories and before she can do anything about that, she decides to get a job to adapt to life. Neptune and Noire track her down to her place of employment, Gust's Burger, a restaurant run by Gust. They find Rei Ryghts is not confident in her skills and ends up making a lot of mistakes. Nisa is able to give her a pep talk to encourage her to be the best burger shop employee. Rei Ryghts becomes motivated and successfully makes a burger. However, she still gets fired due to her making continual mistakes and takes up residence with Neptune at Planeptune's Basilicom. Later, she joins the goddesses in a monster suppression quest. She is more of a liability due to her lack of confidence which causes her to shoot wildly and almost cause friendly fire damage. However, she stops Nepgear's assassination by ASIC. This action awakens her latent powers but strengthens her belief that the goddesses do not need her. Rei shuts herself in a tree house and is at risk of becoming a neet. Neptune and the goddesses go through great pains to get her out. Nisa is able to restore Rei's confidence in herself by allowing her to tackle a line of hungry customers and gives her chance to make lots of burgers. With that the goddesses and Rei Ryghts return home, happy. Histoire attempts to remove the poison from the assassination attempt that is causing Rei to feel those negative emotions, however Rei goes berserk because of her Power of Ruin. Neptune trades her CPU powers to displace the Power of Ruin to save Rei. She was able to make a full recovery in the last chapter, Chapter 37 and joins the goddesses in keeping Gamindustri safe and secure. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Rei Ryghts/The Animation Trivia *Her Japanese name is a pun based on the pronunciation of the term 規制条例 (ki-sei-jou-rei), which means "regulation act". *Her Japanese name, when written in Western order (Rei Kiseijou), has the initials "R.K", which correspond to those of Raymond Kassar, CEO of Atari at the time of the Great Video Game Crash of 1983. *Her English localization name is a play on "rewrites." *The surreal and strange "illustrations" that Rei shows to the goddesses while explaining her history were drawn by her Japanese voice actress, Yū Kobayashi. *Rei is the only goddess to not have a known CPU name for her goddess form. In the Colosseum, she is simply labeled as the CPU of Chaos. *Rei Ryghts is likely to be the most powerful character to appear in the Hyper Dimension Neptunia franchise thus far. Without any followers to boost her Share energy, Rei remains immortal and is capable of breaching the fabric of time and space to create portals to other dimensions. After gaining followers and subsequently power boost from Shares, Rei becomes able to generate a potentially limitless number of CPU clones with strength rivaling the originals, and even cause interdimensional destruction of entire worlds. *Not counting Croire, Ultra Dimension Rei is currently the oldest known being in the Ultra Dimension. Navigation Category:Rei Ryghts Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Former Antagonists